Is The present invention generally relates to an adjustable eye patch for use in connection with eye glasses. The eye patch has a first end and a second end. While in use, the first end may be located near the nose of an individual and the second end may be positioned near the ear of the individual. Near the second end of the eye patch may be a plurality of slits wherein a support bar portion of the frame of the glasses may be inserted. The first end of the eye patch may have an elongated slit for securing around the bridge or nose support of the eye glasses. The elongated slit may be temporarily secured around the bridge of the glasses to provide additional support for the eye patch.
An eye patch or eye pad is a small patch that is worn in front of one eye. It may be a cloth patch attached around the head by an elastic band or by a string, or an adhesive bandage. It is often worn by people to cover a lost or injured eye, but it also has a therapeutic use in children for the treatment of amblyopia.
Over the years, eye patches have been made for use in connection with eye glasses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,279 to Oviatt discloses an eye patch including a substantially planar flexible elongate body having a first end and a second end. At least one transverse slot extends through the body adjacent each of the first end and the second end. The body is mounted onto a pair of eye glasses by extending an arm through one slot and a nose pad through the other slot. When in position the body extends across a lens receiving socket to block vision through a lens and extends substantially along the arm to block peripheral vision.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,189 to Gill discloses a side shield for eyeglasses includes a metal foil shape-retentive member sandwiched between a neoprene base layer and an ornamental fabric cover layer. The shape-retentive member includes first and second arcuate lobe ends connected by a reduced width medial neck portion. Two pair of slits formed through the base and cover layers on opposite sides of the medial neck portion allows the shield to be slipped onto a temple region of an eyeglass earbow, without contact between the shape-retentive member and the earbow, and thereafter deformed to a custom configuration by a user to block peripheral light and wind. In a method of making the side shields, a plurality of preformed shape-retentive members are laminated to a neoprene base sheet. A fabric cover sheet is then laminated in overlying relation to the shape-retentive members and the base sheet to form a three layer laminate sheet. Specially configured dies or other cutting techniques are then used to cut mirror image left and right hand side shields from the laminate sheet.
However, these eye patches fail to disclose an adjustable eye patch for use in connection with eye glasses which work in an easy and convenient manner. A need, therefore, exists for an improved eye patch for use in connection with eye glasses.